


Spending the Night

by Fictional_Femme



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Guilt, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, brief dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Femme/pseuds/Fictional_Femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan ends up spending two nights at Suzy and Arin's place and he's a bit out of the loop. (I suck at both summaries and titles I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spending the Night

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a very long time since I wrote any fanfiction and this is my first time writing anything explicit. I'm sorry for my awfulness please go easy on me

It was rare that they worked with Suzy in the room. Dan and Arin were just finishing filming the last episode of Mario Party 10 where Arin had seriously kicked his ass. Dan had been messing with Arin the entire game, Suzy smirked every time he got in a good jab. The camera went off and Arin turned to Dan, his face serious.

“I've seriously got to wait two years for you to blow me?” he said, referring to Dan's joking during the game.

Dan blanched a second, taken a back by Arin serious expression. Then he smirked “Yeah man, what can I say; I'm hard to get.”

Arin copied Dan's smirk “Okay, I'll be sure to schedule my death before then.”

Suzy snorted and Arin smiled at her. “Later, man.” he said offhandedly, leaving the room with Suzy.

~~~~~~~~

It was a few days later when Arin invited him over to his and Suzy's house for a Mario Party 10 rematch. They weren't filming and Suzy was playing too. They sat together on their couch, Dan scooted as far to the side as he could with Suzy next to him and Arin on the other end. They played through one game and Suzy offered Dan a beer, glancing at Arin who waved him off, he nodded. Arin didn't drink and Dan felt slightly uncomfortable drinking with someone staying sober but he figured he'd only have one beer.

As the night went on Suzy kept offering Dan beer and drinking herself. Arin rolling his eyes as they got louder and louder with every drink. Dan had lost track of how many he had drank when Arin stood up.

“I'm tired” he yawned dramatically.

“But the gameeee, Arin!” Suzy whined, coping her husband's dramatic attitude.

“You two play.” Arin smirked. “It's not like Dan's driving home anytime soon, right Dan?”

Dan mumbled something about Arin being a cock sucker, but he was right. Dan wasn't getting in his car anytime soon. Arin trudged off to his and Suzy's room.

Dan and Suzy repositioned to be in the center of the couch, their hips touching. Dan, drunk as he was, was having a hard time not noticing how sexy Suzy was. He always thought so, but of course she was married to Arin so he never went any further than the observation. Tonight, however, he was drunk and so was she and he could barely focus on the screen for her thighs knocking against his. She was animated, playfully punching and touching him way too much for him to handle. He pushed the thoughts away as Suzy handed him another beer, thinking of Arin just a few yards away.

They played all the way through another game before Suzy yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder and putting the remote on the couch. She curled into him, pulling her legs up onto the couch and pulling the blanket over herself.

“You heading to bed, too?” he asked Suzy, his whole body stiff, not letting himself to lean into her. She mumbled something along the lines of 'too far' and was asleep before she even fulled answered the question. Dan felt an edge of panic, but the beer washed it away and he too was soon asleep.

~~~~~~~~

Dan awoke to the sound of a door shutting loudly. Arin walked into the room and it took Dan a second to think through his hangover and notice that Suzy was still curled into him. He jumped up, his head spinning crazily, but needing to get away from the couch.

“Late night?” Arin said lightly, but Dan thought he saw a glint in his eye that Dan took to mean anger.

“Dude, I'm sorry. We were tired and she fell asleep and I was drunk and nothing happened man.” Dan rushed, unable to keep the slight slur out of his voice.

Arin just laughed, genuinely enough that Dan was confused. Arin saw the confusion and chuckled, “Like anything would have happened.”

A rush of anger filled Dan but he quickly pushed down his pride. Of course nothing would have happened, it wasn't an insult to him, despite Arin's tone, Suzy would never cheat on Arin no matter who he was.

Arin brewed up some coffee and offered a mug to Dan. Dan greedily drank it down, immediately going for seconds.

“I should go.” Dan said as he finished his second cup. He was feeling much more awake, the hangover still giving him a pounding headache but the coffee had pushed away the fog.“I didn't mean to stay the night.”

Arin nodded, giving him a strange look, and handed Dan his keys from where they sat on the table. Dan glanced at Suzy still asleep on the couch and the dozen or so beer bottles strewn about. Guilt stabbed at him as he made his way out of the house for his car.

~~~~~~~~~

Nothing had changed between Dan and Arin, their joking and ribbing during the episodes just as plentiful as ever. Dan almost forgot about the night spent on Arin's couch as the weeks went on. He was, however, surprised to be invited back. He readily agreed though, happy to spent time with his best friend.

Dan and Arin ended up filming an episode of Game Grumps VS, but as soon as the game was over Suzy came in carrying groceries. Both Dan and Arin jumped up to help, bringing in the rest from outside.

As they finished putting away the food, Suzy made a noise somewhere between a giggle and a groan. “I just did all this shopping but I'll be damned if I actually cook any of it tonight.” She turned to Arin. “Can we just order something?”

“Sure!” Arin agreed. “There's this Chinese place I've been wanting to try. It's take out only though. I'll go pick it up.” He kissed Suzy's forehead as he dialed to order, asking them both what they wanted.

“I'll be back in like thirty.” He said, kissing her again as he left.

Dan felt slightly awkward, not having been alone with Suzy since the night on the couch.

“Drink?” she offered, gesturing toward the fridge.

“Hard pass.” he replied with a tense laugh.

“Sorry about that night, by the way. I was exhausted.” Suzy said, laughing as though she didn't think much of it.

Dan nodded and grabbed a Coke, heading back to the living room. Suzy followed behind him and she picked up the remote to turn on Netflix. Dan flopped down on the couch as she turned to an episode of Breaking Bad. Dan smiled, settling in to watch. Suzy landed on the couch next to him. Dan was careful not to touch her, but she leaned slightly into him anyway. He felt electric and filled with guilt, knowing she wasn't doing it on purpose. He took a pull of his Coke and steeled himself to wait for Arin.

They ate, played some games, and watched TV until it was nearly one in the morning. Dan groaned, noticing the time. He was tired down to his bones, having gotten up at five that morning. Arin seemed to notice how tired Dan was and laughed.

“Sleep on the couch, dude. At this point you look like you might just plow into a lamp post if you tried to drive.”

Dan nodded vaguely. “Thanks” he mumbled, pulling up the blanket.

Arin got up to go to bed, Suzy padding after him.

Dan sighed, curling up the couch. He almost immediately started to doze off, it couldn't have been more than ten minutes. He was almost asleep when he heard a moan. At first, he was too tired to think much of it, but he heard it again and recognized Suzy's voice. All exhaustion forgotten, his eyes flew open. The moaning continued, getting louder and louder.

 _They must think I'm asleep._ He thought, trying to close his eyes again. He couldn't block out the sound. Her moaning got more breathy and he heard the creaking of their bed. He felt his cock twitch, involuntary. As he tried desperately to ignore it, he heard Arin groan and Suzy gasp and Dan felt as though his entire body was on fire, with both lust and shame.

His hand crept down and, almost without his permission, began undoing his jeans. He heard Arin again, the bed creaking louder than before and Suzy was muffling a scream.

Dan forcefully grabbed his cock, pumping himself once.. twice.. but he couldn't do it. He couldn't jerk off to his best friend and his wife. The guilt was too much. With a herculean effort he did up his jeans and pinned his hands in fists to his sides. The noises peaked and then died out and Dan couldn't help but picture Arin and Suzy, sweaty and delirious. He felt like he was burning up, tossed into a sun and unable to escape. His drowsiness was seared away completely. He was jittery and hard beyond belief. His hands stayed pinned to his sides, though.

Twenty minutes passed, maybe more. His mind wouldn't let him forget the moans and images kept creeping into his head of the two in the bedroon. Dan knew he had to move. Do something. He decided on a glass of water. There was no noise from the bedroom and he assumed they had both fallen asleep.

Dan got up as quietly as he could, his cock was in agony pushing against his jeans. He carefully made his way to the kitchen, not turning on any lights as he filled a glass with cold water and prayed it would cool him down. He gulped down the glass and went to fill it up again when he heard the creak of a door. He nearly dropped the glass in panic, but he managed to set the glass down as Suzy walked into the kitchen. She was dressed in a tank top and shorts that left very little to the imagination. Dan looked into his glass, mumbling a greeting.

“Hey.” she said, husky and still a bit out a breath. She looked a bit nervous as she reached for a glass. “You thirsty too?”

Dan snorted as he drank, water dripping down his chin. “Yeah, I guess.” he managed to choke out as he coughed.

Dan expected laughter from Suzy as his idiocy, but she was staring at him. Heat crept into his cheeks and he couldn't hold her stare. He looked down, trying to by pass her to go back to the living room. She put her arm out, blocking the door way. He looked up, confused, and caught the look in her eye. The lights were still off, but in the light from the lamps outside he could see her studying him. His cock, which had gone soft at some point while drinking the water, twitched again.

Her eyes seemed to roam over him and she stepped forward, mere inches from him. He couldn't breathe with her so close to him. He wanted so badly to reach out, to grab her. He looked past her, expecting Arin to come in and punch him in the face as if he could read his thoughts.

Suzy started to speak but seemed to be distracted, tracing his face with her eyes.

Suzy stepped into him, her body flush with his as she looked up into his eyes. He still wasn't breathing, was barely thinking, but he dared not move. Suzy gently pushed him back until he ran into the counter and couldn't back up anymore. He was cornered and he felt like a wild animal, some instinct in him wanting to running but another, far stronger one, wanted to crush her to him and kiss her, do so much more to her.

Arin. Asleep in the bed room. Arin. His best friend. He almost had the strength to push her away. Almost. But then her hands that were pushing his chest slid down to the button of his jeans and all thoughts were wiped away. He gasped, sure he was crazy. Dreaming. Something. Her fingers undid the button of his jeans and his own hands grasped the counter, not daring touch her.

She slowly, so slowly, slid down the zipper of his jeans. She looked up at him, somehow looking innocent and fiendish at the same time. She pulled down his jeans and he felt the cold air hit is legs. Suzy breathed in sharply as she saw just how hard Dan was. She slid down on to her knees and Dan thought he was going to die right then and there. Her hair slid across his thighs as she leaned into him, not quite touching his cock but he could feel her breath on it through his underwear and it was enough to make him gasp. He clamped his mouth shut, not wanting to make any other noise. She slowly slid down his underwear and he was barely aware of anything other than the feel of the fabric brushing against his dick.

His cock, hard and burning, sprung free and almost hit her face. She made a chuckle from deep in her throat and Dan wanted to grab her by the hair and make her touch him, but his hands stayed clamped on the side of the counter.

Her fingertip traced the head of his dick and he wanted to scream. He was thinking of her and Arin fucking early, how just a little while ago those hands had touched Arin like they were touching him and he simultaneously wanted to come on the spot and throw up because of the guilt. It wasn't just Suzy he liked out of the couple, he'd always known that, but he managed to ignore it. Just like he ignored his thoughts about Suzy but that was all out the window now and he felt wild and she oh so lightly licked the precome off the tip of his dick. He was going straight to hell and he couldn't even bring himself to stop her. She wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, barely applying any pressure at first, but then she licked with her tongue and Dan nearly cried out. She was bobbing up and down, the careful slowness of before gone in an instant. Dan wouldn't let himself touch her but couldn't stop himself from rutting forward just a bit into her mouth. She hummed just a bit and his cock vibrated with the noise.

It felt like an eternity in the kitchen and he almost let him forget where he was and who this was but he couldn't. He couldn't let himself push that away even if he wasn't fighting it either. He let out a soft groan and closed his eyes.

Moments later he heard something that sent pure ice into his veins.

“Dan?” Arin said again, not yelling. He wasn't yelling yet.

Arin stood in the doorway in just his boxers and Dan tried desperately to push Suzy away. She took her mouth off his cock but she didn't stand. Afraid to face Arin?

Arin didn't say anything for a moment as he digested the scene. Suzy on her knees and Dan without his pants on.

Dan was cornered, Suzy blocking his path and he didn't want to touch her. Could not let Arin see him touch her, as absurd as that was. His heart was pounding and he couldn't think of anything to say. Could barely think at all.

“Arin. Arin. Oh God.” he started, hysterical, on the edge of tears and feeling like he was being cut open. He pushed back into the counter, the marble digging into his back but he didn't care.

Arin hadn't said anything and panic made Dan feel like he was drowning. Arin stepped forward. Then all at once he rushed forward. Dan yelped and jumped back on to the counter but he couldn't get away. The marble was cold on his ass and he banged his head into the cabinets up above. Suzy dodged to the side as Arin lunged for Dan, roughly grabbing his arms. A sob escaped Dan and he tried to brace for the hit. Arin grabbed his face and Dan felt a tear slip down his cheek, then he saw the look in Arin's eyes. A split second of confusion before Arin forcefully kissed him and Dan cried out, shoving him away. Arin growled and pinned Dan's arms, but he did nothing else. Arin smirked at him and Dan felt the world drop out from under him. He could not comprehend what was happening. There was mischief in Arin's eyes but no malice. Then Arin seemed to notice the terror on Dan's face for the first time.

“Fuck.” Arin cursed and Dan flinched back. Arin turned to Suzy, letting go of Dan's arms like they had burned him. “You didn't tell him yet did you?”

Dan's mind was blank.

“I was getting to it, but he just looked so good...” she trailed off, standing up “Sorry, Arin.” she said almost flippantly and turned to Dan.

She started to speak but Arin interrupted. “Let me explain okay, Suzy. Just leave us for a moment?” She nodded and left the room. Dan heard the door of the bed room close quietly.

Dan was terrified and confused. Despite the calm of Arin's voice he couldn't help but think he was still going to kill him. Dan couldn't make himself look at Arin as he slid down off the counter, meaning to stand but crumpling to the floor instead. Arin cursed and went to help him up but Dan cringed away from his hand, thinking he meant to strike him, and Arin flinched back.

Arin crouched down next to him, not touching him, but close.

“Dan?” he whispered and Dan looked up. “Man, I'm so sorry I scared you.”

Dan spluttered, somehow even more confused. “What?” he manged to say, louder than he meant to. “Arin. I'm so sorry... Please.” he finally met Arin's gaze. “Please don't hate me.”

Arin looked at him like he was a bird with a broken wing. He reached his hand forward and touched the side of Dan's face. He took a deep breath and whispered in a rush. “Dan no, no you've got it all wrong. Suzy. She was supposed to tell you. Not that I can blame her for getting caught up in the moment but jesus, Dan.” he lifted Dan's chin so his face was level with his own. “You were supposed to know. I thought you did, man.”

“Know what?” Dan whispered, his voice cracking.

Arin laughed at himself. “Right. Well. Suzy and I. We're in an open marriage. And well.. before.. When Suzy and I weren't together it seemed like you were into me and I thought that you...” he trailed off, looking away from Dan with his cheeks flaming.

Dan's mind was reeling but he was starting to gain composure. It made sense. Why Arin invited him back after Dan fell asleep with Suzy, why he let him stay the night, why Arin sometimes seemed so sincere when coming on to him. Dan couldn't quite let himself believe it yet, but he lifted his hand, shaky and unsure, and touched Arin's cheek.

“You called my name.” Arin was saying. “You called my name and I thought you meant you wanted me too. I'm sorry man, I misread.”

Dan was growing bolder. He held Arin's chin like Arin had done to him before, making him look at him. Arin stopped talking and was looking at him, questioning. Dan leaned forward, so slow, so afraid he was wrong, and pressed his lips into Arin's. Arin reacted immediately. His hand went into Dan's hair and deepened the kiss. Dan felt Arin pushing him back into the counter, pressing into him. Dan was overwhelmed and he still felt as though he didn't know quite what was happening.

Arin broke away and looked at him. “Do you want to go to Suzy?” Dan wasn't sure what he was supposed to say. Arin saw his confusion and stood up, helping Dan to his feet in the process. “Come on” Arin whispered and Dan shivered. Arin held his hand and led him out of the kitchen, toward the bedroom. Dan followed, feeling as though he was in a dream, unable to control his feet.

Arin dropped his hand and quietly opened the door. Suzy was sitting on the bed looking nervous. “Dan!” she started “Oh god, I'm so sorry. I fucked up I'm so sorry. I ruined everything.”

Arin cut her off with a shake of his head and Suzy's face softened.

Dan looked to her and she still looked so beautiful in her tank top and shorts, her hair around her face. Dan was very aware that he wasn't wearing any pants.

Arin motioned him into the room and closed the door. “Dan?” he asked softly.

“Yeah?” Dan whispered.

“Is this okay?” Arin asked quietly, his hand finding Dan's face, leaning toward him, about to kiss him. Dan nodded, dazed. Arin kissed him softly and he heard Suzy's intake of breath. Arin gently pushed him toward the bed. Dan slid on the bed, a few feet away from Suzy. Arin gently climbed on top of him, pushing him down on to the bed, his bare skin touching Dan and he felt the fire in his veins start again. He felt Arin's cock press into his thigh and he gasped, breaking the kiss. Arin looked down at him, eyes filled with lust but hesitant to push Dan. “Is this still okay?” and Dan nodded but threw a glance over his head in the direction of Suzy, unsure what she was doing. Arin smiled at Dan then looked over to Suzy. Dan felt her fingers in his hair and he moaned, not quiet meaning to.

Arin's smile widened and he kissed Dan again, more urgently this time. Dan heard Suzy slide closer and Arin stopped kissing him. He watched as Arin leaned over to kiss Suzy, her hands clutching briefly in his hair before releasing.

Dan, feeling more confident, slid out from under Arin, sitting up and watching them kiss for a moment. The second Arin pulled back, Dan's hand snaked out and touched Suzy's cheek. He looked at her as she turned to him smiling. She moved with such grace, her smile was like honey and he wanted to kiss her like Arin kissed her. He looked to Arin, wanting his permission. He gave a soft laugh and nodded. Suzy leaned forward until she was so close to Dan he could feel her breath. His hand slid from her face to her hair and he kissed her. Warmth spread through him as he finally fully comprehended the situation. He moaned into her mouth, deepening the kiss. He heard Arin echo his moan and then felt Arin's hands pulling his shirt, asking Dan if he could take it off. Dan broke away from Suzy and took off the shirt himself, hungrily kissing Suzy once more. Arin's hands roamed over his chest and stomach, but hesitated at going lower. Suzy pushed Dan away and got behind him, leaving him face to face with Arin. Dan was less sure of Arin, more scared to touch him, as though he still might reject him.

Arin's hands slid up his neck, cupping his face, bringing him forward. Arin kissed him deeply and Dan felt the atmosphere shift, becoming more urgent. He took the cue and traced Arin's waist, tugging gently at the edge of his boxers. Arin groaned and slipped off the bed, taking his boxers off, tossing them aside and then crawling back over to Dan. Dan heard the rustle of fabric behind him and felt Suzy's bare breasts press into him and she nipped at his neck softly. Arin ran his hand up Dan's legs, watching his face as he did. Dan nodded, frantic, and Arin finally wrapped his hand around Dan's cock. Dan moaned and leaned back into Suzy. She gasped and peppered him with kisses. Arin's hands caressed his dick and Suzy began to grind into him from behind. To his shock, her pants were gone as well. He felt her pussy grind into his lower back and his eyes rolled into his head. He turned his head, kissing her fiercely. Arin, keeping his hand stroking Dan's cock slid to the side. Suzy moved so she was to the side of Dan. Dan's dick was aching for more and Suzy looked into his eyes with a sultry look.

“Will you fuck me, Dan?” she purred and he nearly came on the spot. He looked frantically to Arin, wanting to see his reaction, asking his permission. Arin groaned, his other hand finding his own dick. Dan wanted to hear it though, wanted to know it was okay.

Dan nearly whimpered. “Arin. Can... Can I?” Arin moaned again.

“Fuck, Dan. Yes.” he groaned out and Dan turned back to Suzy. She slid easily over him, her pussy hovering just above his cock.

Suzy turned to Arin. “Arin.” she gasped. “Drawer. Condom. Please.”

Arin nodded and fumbled to the bedside table, pulling one out and tossing it to her as he kept up pace on his dick. Suzy handed it to Dan and with shaky hands he opened it and rolled it over his cock. A second later he felt her slide on to him and all three of them moaned.

Dan reached up, trying to find Arin. Arin was there and he took both Dan's wrists in one hand and pinned them to the bed, his other hand pumping harder on his cock.

Suzy started to grind against Dan and he cried out, bucking into her. She started to ride him, fast and desperate and Dan had to stop himself from losing control.

Suzy leaned forward so her face was even with his, she kissed him deeply then propped herself up with her arms, looking to Arin. Arin's breath came faster as he understood and slid forward, kneeling behind Dan.

Dan was transfixed and Suzy took Arin's cock into her mouth as she continued to ride him. He rocked into her and moaned as he saw Arin's cock move in her throat. He pressed his head back, nearly whining with the effort not to come. His hands now free, Dan grabbed one of Arin's hands and clutched it. Arin looked down, making eye contact with him.

Reluctantly, Dan pushed Suzy off him. She cried out, but soon moaned when she realized he was going behind her. She got on all fours, Arin's dick sliding back into her mouth. Dan watched them for a moment before lining up to Suzy and pushing into her again. She cried out, the sound muffled by Arin's cock. Dan gripped her hips and thrust into her, fast and wild. He knew he wouldn't last long like this and from the sound of it neither would she. He slowed just a moment so she could focus on Arin, waiting to really start hard again until Arin's moans were matching the intensity of theirs.

Suzy came first, shuddering and dipping forward, almost losing her balance. Arin was fucking her throat, his eyes closed and his hands in her hair. Dan wasn't far behind, focusing on Arin's face as he came. Dan slowed, pulled out of Suzy slowly. She whined, but increased vigor sucking Arin's cock. Arin's eyes flew open and met Dan's eye. He groaned, his hands twisting in Suzy's hair and came right into her throat. Dan watched for a moment longer before standing and sliding the condom off his dick. He turned to go into the bathroom and toss it away. He looked in the mirror, his eyes were bright and his lips swollen. He returned to the room. Suzy was lying on the bed, unmoving. Arin was beside her, stroking her back softly. Arin looked to Dan as he came in. Dan hesitated, unsure of his place now. With the lust gone, he began to wonder what he was to do from here.

Arin smiled, seeing his indecision. He motioned him forward. Dan crawled on to the bed and Arin kissed him lightly.

Arin whispered against his lips. “This is up to you Dan, what do you want?”

Dan stroked Arin's chest and smiled. Suzy had turned to watch them and she smirked at the look in Dan's eyes.

“I have a guess.” she said teasing and Arin smiled against Dan's mouth.

 


End file.
